happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nimbus
Nimbus 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Nimbus is a blindfolded purple bat with messy hair and wears a white scarf. He can only 'see' things with his ears. Nimbus, hates loud sounds, or very noisy sounds. Nimbus, favors quiet sounds. He also likes playing sports that are related to the sky and flying, such as paragliding. He also befriends with Ellie because she is a sport lover. Like the Mole, he always makes mistakes due to his blindness. Mostly when noisy sound disturbs his 'sight', that can lead him to his death and also kills. Noisy sounds mostly come from Lumpy and Flaky( her scream). He sometimes wears safety helmet when he doing some sports. His house is on the mountain so he can go hang-gliding. Something noisy will piss him off, but he can controls his temper down. Most of the time he enjoys to stays in his zen-themed house. He also enjoys make some herbal tea sometimes and hears peaceful musics. His ear or his hearing most important for him. That can make him to 'see' something. Noisy sound can make him lost attention to something important. His hearing also important to someone around him to protect his and their safety because his lost attention towards something can lead to many death, mostly similar to aggresive counterpart of The Mole. Someone doesn't not care about his hearing and makes noisy things will responsible to Nimbus' death and the others. Episode Starring *Tea on the Mountain *Coast to Coaster *Break the Siren *A Storm in a Teacup *Hearing Vision *New Ears Eve *Ear-Splitting Birthday *Let Me Be Your Ears *Hare-row to the Knee *Skating Kringle Featuring *Over the Speed *Daphne's Backstory *Twin Cats vs. A Mouse *Striking Fear *Confi-skates ￼Appearances * Hunter Hunted * Just Beet It * Jynxed It * High Pitched * Hear We Go Fates Death # Hunter Hunted - Crash landed into a gas station and then explodes. # Tea on the Mountain - Plane crashed into the ground and died in the explosion. # Coast to Coaster - Impaled by Ellie's horns. # Break the Siren - Crashed into a boat. # A Sorm in a Teacup - Falls straight into the ground. # Over the Speed - Crashes into Lia's car. # Hearing Vision - Ran over by a truck. # Twin Cats vs. A Mouse - Eaten alive by hungry turtles. # New Ears Eve - Hit in the face by a champagne bottle cork. # Striking Fear - Crushed by trophy. # Let Me Be Your Ears - Shredded by plane engine. # Jynxed It - Shredded by propeller. # High Pitched - Crash landed into a gas station and then explodes. # Skating Kringe - Frozen solid. # Hear We Go - Brain blasted out. #Confi-skates - Drowned. Injuries * Hunter Hunted - Bleeds his ear when he heard an elephant screaming before crashes. * Tea on the Mountain - Injured by broken mirror, hits the wall, injured by heated teapot, knocked by a coconut shell and crashed through the plane's glass. * Hearing Vision - Injured in the bus accident and at the hospital. He later crashes into a car. * New Ears Eve - Wings shot, falls, burnt, ears destroyed by fireworks. * Ear-Splitting Birthday - Ears burst from loud noises. * Let Me Be Your Ears - Ears bleed. * Hare-row to the Knee - Ears are injured. Kill Counts * Lumpy - 3 ("Hunter Hunted", "Tea on the Mountain" along with Mole'', "Hearing Vision" along with Beat) * The Mole - 2 ("Hunter Hunted", "Tea on the Mountain") * Toothy - 1 ("Tea on the Mountain") * Flaky - 1 ("Tea on the Mountain") * Sniffles - 1 ("Tea on the Mountain") * Kibble - 1 ("Tea on the Mountain") * Giggles - 1 ("Tea on the Mountain" '''debatable) * Russell - 1 ("Break the Siren") * Cascade - 1 ("A Storm in a Teacup") * Lia - 1 ("Over the Speed") *Mime - 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Beat) *Nurse - 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Beat and Cast) *Savaughn - 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Beat) *Derpsie - 1 ("Hearing Vision along with Beat) *Dusk - 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Beat and Derpsie) *Beat - 1 ("Hearing Vision" along with Lumpy *Ellie - 2 ("Striking Fear", "Confi-skates" along with Eddy) *Leif - 1 ("Striking Fear" along with Angie) *Pranky - 1 ("Hare-row to the Knee") Gallery Trivia * When death happens because of Nimbus, he actually not responsible for the death but someone who did the noise will responsible. But he still count too. * He enjoys peaceful things, zen-themed surrounding and tea, herbal tea. * He usually can protects himself from noises by wears ear protection. He also wears safety helmet to avoid some injuries during sports. * He can escapes from Fliqpy and other dangers by his flying speed, unless noises disturb him. * Someone who survived by Nimbus' accident very lucky one. Nobody actually can survives by his aggressive mistakes or accident. This treat also followed by Ellie, but her accident not as aggressive as Nimbus one and not leads too many death. * Nimbus' death are mostly includes explosion and collision. His death mostly happens when he's flying. Category:Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Bats Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Fast Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Free to Use Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:The Mole-Sues Category:Blind Characters Category:Adopted Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters